Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by SquirrelzAttack
Summary: "And it hurt, Nick. It was like fire. And there was this ripping sound, and suddenly there was blood everywhere - " "You know the phrase 'every rose has its thorn' Well, this is your thorn. And everybody has one, whether it's visible or not."  Oneshot.


_**Hey guys! What's up?**_

_**So, this is my first oneshot here on FanFiction. It was originally going to be a chapter in my WIP, The Warbler Drabbles, but me and my beta (foraworldundeserving AKA the author of Kiss) decided that this was better as a standalone piece. This was requested by **_**MissMarauder93**_**, who wanted the song Every Rose Has Its Thorn (hence the title). It was also sort of requested by **_**JustEnjoyTheShow13**_**, who asked for more Nick/Jeff. Personally, I adore those two. They're adorable and wanky at the same time. ;)**_

_**Anyway, I hope you like it, and please let me know what you think in a review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Nick and Jeff would be an official couple in it if I did. =D**_

* * *

><p>Nick had thought that his boyfriend was perfect. Jeff was everything he'd ever dreamed of – smart, funny, sexy, compassionate, patient, <em>hot<em>, a great kisser…Just perfect in every way.

But maybe he'd had a few misconceptions about his boyfriend. Deep inside, he knew that no one was really _perfect_. And he was _perfectly_ happy with that. But he hated the feeling that Jeff could be hiding something.

* * *

><p>Nick reached up and tugged on Jeff's tie, pulling him down. Their lips crashed together, and they fell back onto the couch, a tangle of legs. And then Jeff's mouth was on his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin in a way that drove Nick <em>wild<em>. He bit down on his lip, accidentally letting a groan slip through his teeth.

"Don't hold it in." Jeff whispered, his breath hot on Nick's ear.

Nick turned his head and crushed their mouths together again, drinking in the taste and scent of Jeff that was wreathing around him. He broke the connection, moving to pepper light kisses along Jeff's jaw. His hands reached up and fumbled with the knot on the blonde boy's tie, yanking the strip of fabric off and throwing it off somewhere to the side. Jeff chuckled quietly at his urgency, beginning to shrug off his blazer. And then his lips were back on Nick's neck, and his tongue was – _oh GOD_.

Nick's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he moaned again, not bothering to try and repress it. He almost didn't notice the pair of hands that were tugging at his tie and pushing his blazer off. Quickly, breathlessly, he sat up and shoved his boyfriend back, leaning forward and pinning the taller boy down. He barely gave Jeff time to smirk before their lips were moving against each other once again. One of his hands wound itself into Jeff's super soft blonde locks and the other splayed itself across his stomach over the white dress shirt. Teeth lightly bit at Nick's bottom lip, and the action sent a tingle of electric chills down his spine.

"Jeff." He groaned breathlessly.

This level of intensity was new for them. Sure, they'd made out a fair few times, but they'd always agreed to stop before it got too heated. Now, however, the boundaries had not only been pushed, but thrown completely out of the window. And Nick _loved_ it.

Nick's hands dug into the skin right above Jeff's hip, pulling him closer. The action made the other boy gasp, and he took the opportunity to dart his tongue inside his mouth. And as their tongues battled for dominance, Nick got the nerve to slide one hand under Jeff's white dress shirt. But instead of smooth, taut, sinewy skin, he felt something completely different. He sat back, bewildered, staring down.

"W-why did you stop?" Jeff sounded deliciously breathless, and it took a fair amount of self-restraint for Nick not to capture those swollen lips in another searing kiss.

Instead, he said, "Jeff…what's on your stomach?"

"My – ? What?"

Jeff sat up, still looking dazed from their heavy making out. He glanced down, saw where Nick's hand was, and paled visibly.

"Nothing. It's – it – it's nothing, okay?"

"Jeff." Nick gently took his chin and lifted it so that they were eye-to-eye. "It's _not_ nothing. Can…" he hesitated, "Can I see?"

Shutting his eyes tight, Jeff simply laid back onto the couch, his hands reaching up to cover his face. Taking this as _yes_, Nick carefully undid the buttons on the shirt and pushed the folds of fabric apart.

There was the instant, predictable reaction of 'shirtless Jeff asfhkjashf.' And then Nick saw it.

A long, jagged, faded scar started from right under the left side of Jeff's ribcage and disappeared under the hem of his uniform pants.

"How far does it go?" Nick asked gently, not wanting to push his boyfriend too much.

"My hip." Jeff's answer came out muffled, the sound snuffed out by his hands.

Frowning, Nick reached up and pried Jeff's hand away from his face, cradling them in his own. "How did it happen?"

"Bullies." Jeff's eyes remained firmly closed.

"You told me that they roughed you up a bit." Nick said. "But you never mentioned _that_."

"I – I'm sorry." A glittering droplet of a tear slipped from under Jeff's closed eyelid. "It's just…Nick, I'm so _ashamed_ of it."

Nick released one of his boyfriend's hands and lightly traced the outline of the long, thick scar. He winced. He could scarcely begin to imagine how painful it had been.

"How?"

Jeff swallowed and took a deep breath, his eyes flickering open. "I was pushed. Shoved, really."

"Into _what_?" Nick asked incredulously. "Jeff, it looks like you got run over by a _truck_."

Another couple of tears streaked down Jeff's cheek. His Adam's apple bobbed. "I – I was walking home from school. I was fourteen. And these bullies…they'd always picked on me. But they just came out of nowhere and th-they – they pushed me. Hard."

"Go on." Nick said encouragingly, squeezing his hand.

"There was some broken barbed wire fencing." His voice was barely above a whisper. "And – and they pushed me straight into it. My shirt rode up. And…it _hurt_, Nick. It was like _fire_. And there was this ripping sound and suddenly there was blood just _everywhere_ – "

Jeff's voice broke and he leaned forward to bury his head into Nick's shoulder, taking shallow, erratic breaths. After a few moments, he appeared to pull himself together and sat back a little, resting his forehead against Nick's.

"I wasn't far from home." He said, gulping audibly. "I think I might've gotten there or at least close, because the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with my front covered in blood-soaked bandages. That was when my mom decided to transfer me to Dalton."

"Why did you not tell me earlier?"

Jeff bit his lip. "I wanted to. But, Nick…I've never told anyone outside of family, and – and it's such an ugly reminder of something traumatic…I don't even want to think about it. I don't want to be portrayed as somehow less of a human being because I've got this hideous gash marring me."

"Jeff…" Nick raised a hand and softly caressed his cheek, searching for the right words. "You know the phrase 'every rose has its thorn'?"

Jeff looked a little confused. "Yeah."

"Well…" Nick pulled back a little and touched the smooth flesh of the scar again. "This is your thorn. And everybody has one, whether it's visible or not."

Jeff leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow, chaste, and loving, passing on all the emotion that wasn't expressible through words.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Those two…could they be any cuter? I swear, sometimes I love them more than Klaine…sometimes…almost…maybe. ;)<strong>_

_**I really want to hear your feedback on this! Being my first oneshot and all…So, leave me a review!**_

_**And just remember, reviews are like Red Vines! In other words, totally awesome! =D**_

_**~SquirrelzAttack**_


End file.
